Birthday Candles
by scottiegal2012
Summary: Part of the Alpha Quadrant Series: It's Kathryn's birthday, just over three years home and she's counting on a visit from some special friends, and a surprise or two.


Story: "Birthday Candles" USS _Voyager _NCC-74656:Alpha Quadrant Series  
Characters: Kathryn Janeway, Paris Family  
Rating: K  
Summery: It's Kathryn's birthday, just over three years home and she's counting on a visit from some special friends, and a surprise or two.  
Disclaimer: **General Disclaimer: Paramount, the Roddenberry Estate, and Mr.'s Berman, Braga, Ms. Taylor own rights and privileges to continuity, schematics, character profiles, etc. I just play in their world, which I believe they don't mind. They love their fans.

*Author's note: If you wanna see a little more Janeway/Miral, my "Meeting Miral" is a good place to start.*

* * *

Kathryn Janeway stepped out of the sonic shower and wrapped a towel tight around her chest. She ran her fingers through her hair before replacing with a brush, working through the tangled and twisted ends of her too short hair and sighed. She gathered it back, but the ends still wouldn't reach to tie up. She stuck her tongue out and than smiled at herself. "Oh well." She conceded out loud. She abandoned the mirror and decided the closet held more fun.

There was one dress she loved dearly and hadn't worn it since her father died. Her mother brought it to her after she moved into her apartment. She pulled it out and held it in front of her. He gave it to her when she made lieutenant and danced with her at the very next admiralty banquet. It was a bright and cheery solid blue with a white pinstripe on the hem. It had a not-too-low cut neckline, and sleeves that reached midway between her shoulder and elbow. The hem barely touched her knee giving it a flirty edge now that she was in her twenties.

She pursed her lips and held it up again. Was flirty too much? Tom and B'Elanna would scold her for second guessing her wardrobe. She slid it on over her head and zipped the back up easily. Not too flirty. She smiled and stepped back into the bathroom to challenge the friendlier, full length mirror on the back of the door. She liked it, it was fun and cool and she had to admit to herself that the one for the Luau party on Voyager was considerably more revealing. She scolded herself again before jumping to the sound of the door chime. She straightened the waist band and smoothed the skirt portion against her hips. She hadn't seen the Paris family in over a year now that they were living on one of the Deep Space Stations and she missed them dearly. This would be a special afternoon.

"Come in!" She called finally.

Tom pushed the door open and stumbled over the toddler who stopped suddenly in front of him. "You can't do that, Miral!" He growled as he recovered from the lost balance.

B'Elanna reached around him and scooped up the child, rescuing the shy three year old from her father's big feet before she could trip him up again.

Kathryn laughed as she hurried to the door and hugged Tom.

"Happy Birthday, Captain." He smiled, not ever having adjusted to her new rank and unable to do _Kathryn_ like the rest of the former crew had learned to do.

She thanked him and smiled at B'Elanna and Miral, but kept her distance from them, knowing the shy little one's routine and adjustment time to faces she hadn't see for a while.

B'Elanna whispered into the baby's ear. "You remember Aunt Kathryn, don't you?"

Miral nodded with a big smile, but pressed herself harder against her mother.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I still haven't decided where she gets the shyness from, but it ain't me."

Kathryn silently listed out the family's friends before shaking her head. "Chakotay's the quietest." She offered.

"Mmm, not around Miral. He gets right on the floor and wrestles with her. You'd think she were a ten year old _boy_ the way they play. Not quiet." B'Elanna was laughing.

"Kotay?" Miral asked in a happy whisper.

"Later." B'Elanna assured her.

"Enough of this." Tom announced. "Are you ready for lunch, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I am." She smiled, slipping on the shoes that were set next to the couch and followed the couple out of her apartment.

Tom had made a reservation at a cute little corner bistro on the harbor side of the city. They were escorted by a waiter to a deck table, with a lattice thatched roof that let just enough sunlight in.

After they had ordered, Kathryn folded her arms in front of her on the table and angled a glance at B'Elanna, who was fighting to keep Miral in her booster seat. "Owen showed me holoimages of your living quarters. What a gorgeous view. Is it always planetside?"

B'Elanna nodded as she finally snapped Miral in. "Yes, it's in fixed orbit, only thirty private quarters face it and the weather and cloud patterns are astonishing. You have to come visit us over semester break."

The waiter returned with their freshly cooked food.

B'Elanna made a face at the large portion set in front of Miral, but Tom rectified it before she could protest.

He scooped up a large chunk of the mashed potatoes and chicken pieces, leaving Miral looking surprised. "Daddy!" She announced before giggling and shoving a fistful of the creamy white into her mouth.

"Oh, Miral… you know to use your fork." B'Elanna sighed and gave up, turning to her own meal.

Kathryn laughed as well and scooped up a forkful of brown rice and broccoli. "I'll try, I have a visit to the _Enterprise _scheduled and you know how Captain Picard gets."

Tom laughed, enjoying his own vision of her on the ship. "Yeah, he'll take a quick shore leave, leaving you to man the ship alongside Worf."

"Not funny, Paris." She glared over her glass of water at him.

"Aunt Kaffryn?" Miral's whisper was politely above silence.

Kathryn set her glass down and turned in her seat to the side, facing Miral directly. She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, her eyes capturing the baby's gaze fully. "Yes, Angel?"

Miral squealed with delight at hearing the specially reserved nickname Kathryn used only for her. She pulled at the front pocket of her green overalls and stared down inside, studying her hidden treasure carefully. She reached in, sticking her tongue all the way out to help her steady her pudgy fingers. She giggled softly as she scooped out three pink striped birthday candles. She held them tight in her tiny fist as she pushed her arm out toward Kathryn.

Kathryn held her hands up, cupped together and Miral dropped them into her hands.

"Happy Birff-day, Aunt Kaff-ryn."

Kathryn smiled softly, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes as she set the candles down next to her plate. She unclipped the booster seat straps and lifted Miral up and into her arms, holding her tight. "Thank you so much, Angel." She whispered into her ear.

Miral wrapped her short arms around Kathryn's neck and closed her eyes, smiling happily in her special friends safe hug.

* * *

Kathryn sighed happily as she eased down into her couch, clutching her mug and staring at the precious gift, more treasured than any gift she'd remembered getting through her life. She closed her eyes and thought back to the very gentle way she had looked down at them still in her pocket before giving them away. She closed her eyes and held them against her chest, feeling a familiar pang at not having her own child as she rubbed her fingers along the raised edges of the wax.

There was a gentle knock on the screened door from her porch.

She opened her eyes to see someone's silhouette in the setting sun beyond. "Hello?" She whispered softly, not trusting her voice.

"Are you okay, Kathryn?" Chakotay's voice was easily recognizable and laced with concern.

"Yes." She was still whispering as she stood and unlatched the door for him. She smiled, trying to convince him.

"What is it?" He pulled her into a tight hug and than held her at arms length.

"I had a very good day. See what Miral gave me?" She held up the three candles.

Chakotay stared at them and than back at her. "You're sure that's all?"

"Isn't there always more?" She teased. "Come on, Chakotay, you know me well enough. And what are you doing? You're supposed to be off world for another three months."

He nodded, a silly grin spreading. "I'm not really here."

She smacked him. "Be serious!"

"Oh like you were?" He kissed her cheek softly. "No, I had a shift change and opted to pick the new crew up here instead, a good excuse to visit my best friend for her birthday."

"I'm very happy you did." She smiled, her voice not so tight now. "Coffee?"

He nodded and settled in on her couch.

She poured his cup and mixed his milk and _two_ sugars, handing it to him and snuggling in beside him. "I miss our chats. When you're back, how long's your leave?"

"Oh I think I can take a month or so, but it's in the middle of the semester."

"I'll cut out a class." She teased. "You can come over every night for dinner, like old times."

He nodded, laughing as she laid her head on his chest. "Happy birthday, Kathryn." He whispered into her hair, his strong fingers rubbing her back gently.


End file.
